


"Lucky"

by orphan_account



Series: No Mercy Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Mercy Route, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Spoilers - No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk might be weakened by Chara, but that doesn't mean they won't do everything in their power to fight back</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lucky"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TekkaChama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekkaChama/gifts).



> My best friend told me that during the No Mercy Route Chara sometimes acts of their own volition, which makes me believe Frisk is still in there somewhere. So naturally I had to drabble about it

You don't want to do this. Papyrus was one of the first friends you've ever had and you don't want to see him hurt. You beg and plead with that horrible thing possessing you, someone that you'd call a monster if you didn't know better, if you didn't know every monster could be befriended. You don't know what to do so you just keep pleading to Chara over and over, begging them to have a little bit of the humanity. You beg to spare just this one monster, just Papyrus. You swear you won't fight back against Chara anymore if they just spare him, but Chara just reminds you that they clearly can handle you fighting back.

At this point you'll try anything. You've tried reloading SAVEs, you've tried letting monsters kill you both, but whenever you try that Chara just comes back with you seemingly filled with twice the DETERMINATION you are capable of having. You keep hoping and praying to manage a RESET but Chara is having none of that, making sure you never have a chance to free yourself. You see into their mind as much as they see into yours and you know that if you don't somehow manage to shake them the future for the world and people you love so much is dim. They'll kill everyone you love once, twice, goodness only knows how many times until they grow bored of killing at which point they'll destroy everything.

You can't worry about everything right now though, all you can do is try to stop your body from moving, to give everything you got so Chara can't hurt Papyrus. Your strength isn't enough and you only make Chara twitch slightly. So you return to begging Chara to let this one monster live even though you know it won't work. You are heartbroken, you will be heartbroken, the image of Toriel turning to dust will haunt you for as long as you live. You can't imagine what it will be like to hurt the others, but you just know this will be the worst.

He spared you. Of course Papyrus spared you, he wouldn't hurt a fly at the end of the day. For a split second you hope that will be enough, you remember every monster you were sure wouldn't take your offer of friendship that surprised you, hoped this would be a redefining moment for Chara. It wasn't.  

 _You're lucky Frisk!_ The voice inside your head tells you and you can't imagine what they could possibly mean as they brushed dust off of your hands. _I could have pushed your pathetic soul out of your body._ No, they wouldn't have even if they could have. They wanted someone to watch, they'd kill the last monster and no one would be there to gloat to. Their satisfaction at the thought tells you you're right too.

 Cringing at the thought you think of all the enemies who will face you and you are filled with DETERMINATION, the hope that one of them will manage to cut the two of you down for good.


End file.
